Eva Renkinjutsu
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Eva was born a normal human. The daughter of a Japanese-American woman, and the Blacksmith god, Hephaestus. She was born in Albany, New York. Since she was young, she had a love for robotics. By the age of 5, she had the intelligence of a super-computer. Ava, her mother, supported this, of course. When she turned 13, Hephaestus claimed her, and was taken to Camp Olympus by her mother. During the Second Titanomachy, she lost her limbs to Iapetus. Luckily, her siblings in the Hephaestus cabin found blueprints of mechanical limbs that were supposed to go on a future automaton. With her consent, they made the limbs, and attached them to her as high-tech prosthetic limbs. And now, alongside Rosa Belleza, is on her way as backup for Sabrina Nightshade, Kaito Fukuyama and Ariel Henson. Appearance Eva is a short woman with long pale purple hair that falls to her knees seperated into six large strands, three on either side, and dark purple eyes. She is most often seen wearing a maroon dress with short puffed out sleeves, a sheer light red-violet pannel exposing some of her chest and upper back with detached sleeves and black accents on the ends of the dress and sleeves. She wears a red ruby necklace around her neck as well as dark stockings with maroon bows attached to the dress and maroon pumps. She disguises her robotic limbs as human limbs using highly advanced technology. Personality Eva is an incredibly smart young woman. As a daughter of Hephaestus, she is incredibly skilled in building things, and often builds things that are random (like a mechanical cat. It broke after it drop kicked a camper.) She's also fun-loving, and doesn't mind that her arms and legs are robotic. In fact, she prefers them like that. Abilities Before the operation, she built inventive and novel weapons (such as shuriken firing rifles, or spinning saw blade swords). After the operation, her arms act like Gatling guns, firing at opponents relentlessly in a fight. Her legs act like blades, making her kicks very deadly. She's lately been making many advances in her robotic limbs, such as having them able to take the regular shape and size of human limbs, and then making them appear and feel completely like flesh through advanced sense affecting technology. Fatal Flaw As of now, her Fatal Flaw is unknown. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Pasta (I think it's tasty~! What kind of New Yorker would I be if I didn't like pasta?) * Color: Maroon (Like red wine.) * Animal: Quail (It's daddies bird!) * Song: Creepy Toast by Luka Megurine (That toast was checkin' her out!) * Music Group: Vocaloid (They're awesome! And robots!) * Holiday: None (I'll celebrate any!) * Season: Fall (It's nice and cool) * Height (on men): 5'10 (A good height. Not too tall or short). * Weight (on men): 164 lbs (I nice weight if you've got muscle~!) * Body Part (on men): Their chest and arms (I'm a fan. Eheh~!) * Color of Eyes: Blue (It's a sexy eye color!) * Color of Hair: Blonde (It's really cute on guys~!) * Color of Skin: Fair (I'm fair skinned!) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're an accepting person. (Accepting of me being a cyborg, anyway.) * Thing About Herself: Her body (I actually don't mean my robot parts. I mean my chest >:3) Least Favorites * Food: Curry (Too spicy...) * Color: Puce (It's the color of lice blood). * Animal: None (I don't dislike any animal~!) * Song: I don't dislike any song... * Music Group: ... Or group. * Holiday: None (Refer to above in the favorites section...) * Season: Winter (It's too cold and my joints freeze up!) * Height (on men): 5'4 or shorter (It's shorter than me! * Weight (on men): 120 lbs or lower/240 lbs of heavier (either too skinny or too big) * Body Part (on men): Their stomach (Unless it's nice and toned~!) * Color of Eyes: Black (It's... Scary...) * Color of Hair: Black (Not that I DISLIKE it, but...) * Color of Skin: None (I don't really dislike a skin color) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're an arrogant, unaccepting jerk. * Thing About Herself: My intelligence (it annoys me sometimes). Trivia *Her first name is derived from "Evangelion", as in Neon Genesis Evangelion. *Renkinjustu means "Alchemy". *Eva's measurements are B96(J)/W53/H85. Gallery File: Image. EvaNap.jpg|Zzz.... Zzz..... File: Image. EvaGatlingArm.jpg|"Left arm! Gatling Gun Mode: GO!!" Category:Gojira1234 Category:Children of Hephaestus Category:Female Category:Greek Demigod Category:Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page